Talk:Gintō
Moving Page would it be OK if i moved this page?--Kisukeiscool100396 21:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :To what if i may ask? I think the headline is fine as the article is about the silver tubes --Gojita 07:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC)Gojita i was thinking i could move it to ginto--Kisukeiscool100396 18:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing, this issue is a few months old and unresolved beyond this point, it seems like it would be a more accurate page name (...right now it's the equivalent of having the Zanpakutō page called "Swords" or the Kidō page called "Magic") Ancient Chaos 07:45, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I think it would be best if it was moved to "Gintō". I'll give it a couple of days & then move it, though since nobody has objected so far, it is unlikely anyone will now. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 13:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Animations The animations seem unnecessarily long. We don't need several seconds of chanting before the techniques. I'm not sure if the explosion one even needs an animation for that matter. ZeroSD 12:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Commands i heared them now several times and i think the commands are not japanese. i am german and tried to her the german words and think by Heizen Uryu said:" Letzte(last) Formel(formula ) ..." after that i didnt understand it. does somebody know what he realy says when he uses this "zaubersprüche"(spells)?^^ Sanji Taichou (talk) 15:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Going off of the above post I got this after listening for a while "letzte formel vent ei ___:heizen" which means something like "Last Formula vent a__:Heating" I tried something but it came out weird since I can't tell if it's a V or an F with the fact it's a Japanese person speaking German I got "Letzte formel vent ei flog:Heizen" which the translator says is "Last formula flew a vent:Heating" and that's a little weird. Anyone wanna see if they can actually get the German incantations?Kyuu19 (talk) 06:38, September 30, 2013 (UTC)Kyuu19 :Try bringing it up with the Translation Corner, see if someone can't find and confirm the commands.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:59, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Edit What happened to the page? I edited it and it got messed up. I tried undoing it, but it's still messed up. Master D (talk) 13:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : Fixed--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 13:37, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, can someone change the commands to correspond with the name translations? I'm afraid of editing it again. Master D (talk) 14:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hell Verse Are we ever going to add the new technique Uryū used in the Hell Movie? --Seireitou-shishō File:Seireitou's signature picture.jpg (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Probably . 01:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Movie information does not go on Canon articles.-- :And like why? Kirisaki, Benihime is from the movie, and is located in appearances in other media. This is to give Ishida Ginto in appearances in other media. 09:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) @'Silver-Haired Seireitou' : the page is not locked. You are welcome to add it yourself. It will have to go under the heading of "Appearances in Other Media", but it can be added. 10:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :I could add it, but I had to make sure what is the make name, kanji and romaji. I do not know whether what I have given is correct. 02:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Not necessarily. Yes, make sure you get the name right, but as for kanji and romaji... we can always ask the Translation Corner about that. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC)